User talk:Dafauna
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BlackJack: the lost tape page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 04:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Poem 'Poem' is not a category. Please instead add Poetry (where applicable). Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:12, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Ghost Like the poems, Ghost is not a real category. Please use Ghosts instead. Thank you. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 17:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey, It seems like you're going through the poetry category and marking a lot of stuff for review. I really appreciate your effort, but it's clogging up the recent changes and the marked for review category. We know we have a lot of bad poetry and we need to go through it. If you could please stop, I would really appreciate it. Again, thank you for the effort. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, alright. I'm sorry to have been an annoyance. Though it is true that the Poetry section needs a lot of attention. I suppose all of the sections do. Again, my bad. Dafauna (talk) 05:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Daph :Completely fine. I know your heart was in the right place and I do appreciate it. And I rolled back your edits to clear out space in the Marked for Review category, but if you remember any really bad or want to mark a few every couple days, that'd be great. We do need the help. It's just a hundred in a day is too much. Thank you for understanding 05:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) I personally don't see a problem with this. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :It's mostly because it makes the MFR category a little more difficult to go through. We can more or less shoot through the poetry section deleting as we go. But, Skelly outranks me. If you want to keep going, feel free. Sorry for the flip-flopping. 05:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) :Oh, it's alright. I can see both sides. I've just been feeling a little stir crazy. I'm stuck inside my apartment due to a snow storm, and I thought this activity was a time killer, and also somewhat helpful. However, I might have marked one too many, and it's become an overwhelming flood. I'll still continue to help out the wiki because I'm quite fond of this place. I'm sorry for marking too many. I'll try to spread it out in the future if it's too much. Thank you for your time. :Dafauna (talk) 05:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Nah, it wasn't that bad. I just got done deleting most of the pages you marked for review, and that only took around thirty minutes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, okay. I'll just go about my ways then. I'm glad it's not too much trouble. ^-^ :: Dafauna (talk) 05:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) hi i realy like a night on the tracks and i was wondering do you have any small/tiny storys? I really like that story too, but I didn't write it. I do have stories of my own that I am too shy to share with people. Sorry for any confusion. I was just editing that story a bit because I noticed some errors that needed attention. Dafauna (talk) 00:35, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Note Please do not add the categories Death and Shock Ending to pages as they have been depriciated. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:24, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, I won't do this in the future. Sorry for any inconvience this may have caused you. Dafauna (talk) 03:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review Do note that marked for review is a standalone category. Which means that no other category can be with it. Please remove all existing categories before you add M4R. Thank you for your time. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 01:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Marking for Review Wheb adding Marked for Review, you must remove all othe categories on the page. You've already been warned once - there is no reason you should continue violating that rule. Further violations will result in a temporary block from editing. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 06:17, July 12, 2014 (UTC) '''Oh okay. I'm sorry, and i didn't see the previus warning until now. I sincerely apologize for my trespases and won't do that again. Dafauna (talk) 09:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Daph'